


A dance for the rain to go away

by slof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Osamu dumb, Osayachiweek, Rain, Thunder - Freeform, movies - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: With the rain and thunder, Osamu gets an idea to head over to his girlfriend’s
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A dance for the rain to go away

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing clothes; bad weather // “There’s something I like about this.”

Usually, Hitoka wasn’t one to let herself relax. Everyday she worked either on schoolwork or helping her mother with her job. She was sure to have to take over for her mother soon or later, so she worked to gather experience in her free time which left her little time for herself. 

When the rain was heavy and thunder was beginning to crack, Hitoka was a bit iffy on working. The house was colder from the poor weather and the noise outside left Hitoka unable to completely focus. 

She sat at her desk, tossing down her pen with a huff. It had been a few straight hours of working. No food breaks, no phone breaks. Though with the distraction outside, Hitoka couldn’t help but give herself one. 

Hitoka picked up her phone and checked the notification screen. A few messages from Shouyou about his time in Brazil, a message from Takahiro about some random screaming from a funny image, and most importantly, two texts from Osamu. 

She met Osamu when she was a first year. He was a second year in his school, and their teams were going against each other. She didn’t talk to him that first year, the manager was too shy to. 

The following year however, Hitoka had returned a volleyball to him during warmups the next time at Nationals. The two of them exchanged smiles as she handed him the ball, their fingertips grazed before they separated.

After the game, after he  _ won _ , Osamu caught up with Hitoka and got her number. It had been his last chance, he had said he didn’t want to waste it. 

They talked after that. Osamu would first start conversations like ask her how her day was, ask her questions about herself, ask her simple things like what she had for breakfast or lunch. Hitoka loved talking with him, so when he asked her to go on a date, of course she said yes. 

Only two dates later and they officilized their relationship, and ever since, the two had been dating. 

  
  


_ Osamu: hey Toka _

_ Osamu: what are ya doin _

_ Yachi: I was doing homework _

_ Osamu: course _

_ Osamu: well put it away _

_ Yachi: why? _

_ Osamu: I’m on my way _

_ Yachi: what? _

_ Osamu: It’s rainin _

_ Osamu: Ya don’t like thunder _

_ Osamu: so I’m comin _

_ Yachi: fine _

  
  


Hitoka set her phone down and pushed out in her chair. She looked around her room and sighed. After knowing Osamu for a few years, Hitoka learned she wasn’t going to stop him from coming over. She caved in and began to clean up a bit. 

* * *

  
  


As Hitoka was closing the laundry basket top, there was a knock on her door. Before she could answer, the door slowly pushed open and a familiar face peaked through. He smiled and stepped in, letting the door shut behind him.

“Heya,” Osamu said as he walked in. “Bit cold, ain’t it?” He asked as he made his way over to Hitoka. The twin reached out for her cheeks and held them. Leaning down, he gave her a soft kiss. “Ya haven’t been workin’ too hard, have ya?” 

“No,” Hitoka said.

“Liar.”

Hitoka rolled her eyes. “Whatever. What are you here for?”

“I can’t miss my beautiful girlfriend?” He asked, grabbing her hands. Osamu lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. “Yer probably stressed. Let’s watch a movie or somethin’.”

“Osamu.”

“Movie.”

Hitoka and Osamu had a staring contest. He always won them. Osamu never had an issue looking into her eyes. He thought they were beautiful. 

She let out a sigh. “One movie.”

* * *

Watching the movie with Osamu was a lot more relaxing than Hitoka would think it would’ve been. Suddenly, she couldn’t hear the rain or thunder outside anymore. All she could hear was the slow, steady beat of Osamu’s chest as she laid her head down. 

She didn’t want the movie to end. There was something about cozying up next to the twin, a hand rubbing back and forth on his chest. The way his heart had started to quickly beat at first when she moved her hand, but slowly, it returned to a normal pace after he relaxed and got used to it. 

Eventually, the movie did end, and Osamu let out a groan as he did a small stretch. He looked down at Hitoka and turned his hand, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. 

“Yer a bit cold,” he muttered. Osamu sat up, which forced her to sit up. He pulled the sweater from over his head, and without saying a word, he tugged it over her. Osamu helped her into the sweater as if she needed it, and then he tugged the hoodie over her head. With a grin, he grabbed the strings of the sweater and pulled on them.

Hitoka sighed when the hoodie covered her face. “Really, Osamu?”

He chuckled. “I thought it’d be funny. Osamu pulled off the hoodie and opened it up, pushing it off of her head. He fixed her hair, tucking her hair behind her ears and moving it from her face. “I’m funny.”

“You’re hilarious,” Hitoka said. There was a smile on her face she couldn’t stop, and Osamu swore he closed the curtains before they started the movie so how was the sun shining right in front of him?

Osamu grinned, and he grabbed Hitoka’s hands and pulled her to her feet. He pushed his fingers between hers and kissed her cheek. 

“Hear that?” He asked. 

Hitoka listened. The credits of the movie played a song. She nodded.

“Come on then,” he said. “Let me have this dance. Yer wearin’ a dress.” 

“It’s your sweater.”

“Basically a dress on ya.” 

Hitoka giggled, and she nodded. 

He held onto her hands as he stepped out, stepped in to the left, stepped out, stepping in to the right. Hitoka followed, stepping in the opposite way. She found herself giggling to herself, and it lifted Osamu’s face. His face softened, loving the sound of her voice. It was a lot better than the music from the movie.   


Suddenly, Osamu let go of one of her hands and lifted the other above her head. He spun her around, spinning her out and then back into his arms. 

Osamu wrapped his other arm around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as he hummed to the song. 

“You know,” Hitoka began to say quietly. “There something I like about this,” she admitted.

“Mhm?” Osamu hummed. “So ya agree ya should relax more often then?”

“Yes, I agree,” she laughed. “But only with you.”

“Then how ‘bout this,” Osamu began. “Wheneva ya want a break, drop by my shop. I’ll make ya somethin’.”

Hitoka stayed quiet and chewed her lip in thought. 

“Deal?”

She sighed. “Deal.” Hitoka paused. “Isn’t the store open at this time?”

”I had ‘Tsumu watch it.”

”You’re trusting Atsumu with the store?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

”Sakusa’s with him.”

”Still.”

He sighed and turned. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers for a quick kiss. “Yer right, yer right. I’ll get back.” He smiled sadly. “Promised ya take breaks, alright? I’ll bring ya back something after I close up.” He grabbed the strings of the sweater and rolled them between his fingers. “Keep this warm fer me.”

She giggled. “Of course.”  
  


Osamu gave her one last kiss before he left.   
  


Hitoka sighed and glanced back to her desk. The hard rain and thunder had stopped like the stress that she had felt before. Osamu cleared up the clouds in the sky for the sun to shine.

Biting back a smile, Hitoka moved to her desk to get some more work done before Osamu got back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @mattsuhana
> 
> This was so rushed forgive me 🙏


End file.
